This invention relates to microscope objectives and more particularly to microscope objectives having a numerical aperture of substantially 0.80 and a magnification of 63X, when used with a telescope objective as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,234 and having a focal length of 2.90.
Microscope objectives according to this invention are well corrected for the usual chromatic image aberrations, spherical aberration, coma and astigmatism when used with a telescope objective.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,831 issued Jan. 5, 1971 and 3,893,751 issued July 8, 1975 disclose a 40X objective having a concavo-convex singlet followed by two bi-convex doublets with an N.A. of 0.66. There are substantial differences in the values of the reference objectives of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,752 issued July 8, 1975 also discloses a 40X objective although having an N.A. of 0.65. The values of the various components differ substantially from the values of the presently claimed objective.